


Not the End of the World

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Series: Be Your Shelter [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A little, Anal Sex, Comfort, Hugs, I have so many feels right now you guys idk, Multi, Panic, Season/Series 05, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Quick add on to the Wings-verse. Lucifer has a thought that the world might be ending so Dan comforts him. With sex. Chloe is not present.





	Not the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> So the announcement that Season 5 will be the last hit me like a ton of bricks. I had to write *something* to get it out. 
> 
> It hurts like hell. But at least we will go out with a bang and not a withering yodel.
> 
> I love this fandom, my readers, my betas and the cast and crew. I'm not going away.

The front door opens and slams shut again with the force of a hurricane. Or more likely, an agitated Devil.

He doesn’t have time to react to the sound before Lucifer sweeps him up in his arms and shoves him up against the closest wall, hard.

Firm, supple, familiar lips catch his, taking his breath away. 

Whiskey and cigarette smoke laden breath replaces it. Dan inhales through his nose, taking in the smell of him, that bare hint of _fire_ , if fire itself has a scent, that always seems to cling to his skin, begging to be tasted. Lucifer's hand goes for the zipper of his jeans, the other curls around his waist with possessive urgency.

Blood rushes everywhere that isn’t his brain, and it takes him more than a moment to realize something is  _ wrong _ . Not because Lucifer is climbing all over him, but because of the tension throughout his body that only someone close to him could notice. To anyone else, it looks like Lucifer is just randy as Hell. To Dan, and were she here, Chloe, Lucifer is  _ nervous.  _ His hands came up between himself and Lucifer, pushing, but the archangel doesn’t budge, doesn’t seem to notice.

_ Something is definitely wrong.  _

Dan catches his lower lip in his teeth and bites down hard enough to draw blood. It's salty and tangy, and an instant aphrodisiac in a strange way. He shoves the thought away with effort.

Lucifer jerks back, his almost all-black eyes widening. He came back to himself, touching his lip in surprise, licking it. 

They  stayed  like that, leaving space but unwilling to let go. Dan slides his hands down Lucifer’s chest, to his hips, resisting the urge to pick up where his lover left off. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

The eyes he’d spent so much time staring into looked down. “For a second, it felt like the apocalypse had begun. It came over me so hard I felt like I had to come home and see you. Where’s Chloe?”

He thumbs move, without thinking, in soothing circles on either hip. Lucifer is supposed to be at his club, dealing with some huge event. “More than see me, apparently. She and Trixie are out getting dinner. If you need some naked time, your timing is good. As long as the world isn’t actually ending, I guess.”

Dan’s tentative smile goes unanswered as Lucifer meets his eyes, yet somehow also looking past him distantly. Dan thought about who it is in front of him. “Uh. You’d know right? If it is?”

Lucifer shakes himself, fighting something within. Dan  slid  his palms up his back, over his shoulders, smoothing the muscles that snap tight and rigid over his wings, as if burying them further under the surface. Or at least the dimensional anchor for them, however it works. “Hey, if it is, I’m right here, okay?” 

A deep sigh. “You are, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

Lucifer’s scruff scrapes against his chin, with softer pressure this time. Dan kisses the corner of his mouth, careful of the bite. He can feel his pulse racing, through the layer of the shirt. He swears he can feel his wings twitch far under his fingertips, but they settle again.

Breathing evens out, slow enough to match Dan and they simply kiss. It’s a hard, hungry kiss, but just that for several long minutes wherein nothing else exists. Not even a world that may or may not be ending. 

Air begins to become an issue. Dan pushes back again, but just to move to the bedroom. Lucifer is reluctant to let go, so settles for latching his finger through the back of Dan’s belt loop. 

He starts to pull off Dan’s polo, but his boyfriend pulls him down to the bed, clothed. “C’mere, Luce."

They wrap their arms around each other. His heart starts to pound, other things start to pound. He cups the back of Lucifer’s head, pulling their heads close together, feeling the longer body pressing close, hungry for touch. He needs to concentrate on Lucifer’s well-being before the demands of their bodies overcome what little brain power he has left. That will come soon enough. “Hey, you okay?”

Lucifer’s warm hand slips under his shirt, reaching for skin like it’s water in the desert. His larger hands make Dan feel smaller, but never lesser. Warm lips and hot tongue trace his jawline, finally responding sensibly, “I will be.” He pulls back to prop himself up on his free arm. “I’m  _ pretty  _ sure that one of my family members would have told me if the apocalypse has actually begun.”

Dan’s moves over Lucifer’s body, rolling him on his back. He picks apart the buttons of the Devils’ shirt with one hand. “Seriously, is that something I need to worry about? Should I stop stressing about Trixie’s college fund?” he meant it lightheartedly, but he seriously didn’t know what he was going to do if doomsday was really upon them. 

Lucifer pulls Dan’s leg over his hip, blue jeans on trousers and neither fabric doing much to disguise either’s arousal. His fingers slip higher, running along Dan’s ribs now. “I’ll take care of the college fund, you both know that.”

Dan  bent  to kiss his neck. “So, no end of the world then?”

The sigh is eternal. “That’s the trouble with prophecies. You think they mean one thing, when in fact they mean something else entirely. Now, will you get out of your bloody clothes or do I have to rip them off you?”

Nope, no more blood left for the brain. He crosses his arms and pulls his shirt off, dropping it by the bed. Lucifer purrs in happy response, “much better.” he pressed his hands over Dan’s jeans, applying delicious pressure. Moaning, Dan leans into it, distracted and completely hard. Lucifer pushes his knees up, using the leverage to roll his hips beautifully.

He leans down for another hard kiss, chest to chest with Lucifer’s shirt splayed open. His arms go behind black hair, Lucifer's hands slip into the back of his jeans, under his boxers, gripping his skin. 

He wants to let go long enough to get out of his clothing, but he also doesn’t want to either.

Lucifer acts much the same, writhing and cherishing every bit of skin contact. They  kissed  each other’s necks until Dan thinks he might be in severe danger of actually coming in his jeans like a damn teenager. 

Shoving him on his side, his lover snakes their belts off. His jeans only make it down to mid-thigh before Lucifer has him on his back, enjoying skin-on-skin heat and friction between them and eating it up. 

There’s a short, wordless question that is answered with Dan staying on his back and Lucifer licking and kissing down his chest. For a moment, dark brown eyes meet his, and the edge of frantic nerves are taking over again.

Dan curls his fingers into Lucifer’s hair, taking charge for once, knowing what he needs. He pulls, feeling a little like a bad sub, but Lucifer responds. His jeans are pulled off his legs and he’s lying here naked under his angel, who shed the rest of his clothes too.

He’s always looked like one even without the wings unfurled. His hips surge as Lucifer reaches his goal, his mouth is soft and giving, deep and welcoming. 

It’s not long before Lucifer lifts his sinful lips with another wordless question. Dan nods and his ankles go up on those sculpted shoulders. Lucifer takes his time, one of his magic bottles of lube apparently at the end of the bed, until Dan is nearly begging for it. 

There’s no need for begging, 

But it’s still fun to hear, and fulfill it. 

Lucifer wraps his strong arms over Dan’s legs, sliding one hand down between them. He’s able to lose himself, not feel the need to perform, to be  _ the Devil  _ with Dan, or Chloe. It creeps back in sometimes, but usually, he’s able to just relax, able to enjoy accepting what is given, and find pleasure in both giving and taking. 

Like now. 

His head is back, until he kisses Dan’s heel, leaning further forward, pushing Dan’s knees out, legs slipping around his chest to let his heels rest on the small of his strong back. 

It’s a position that runs the risk of being uncomfortable without enough prep. Fortunately, Lucifer knows what he’s about, moving slowly, barely thrusting hard enough to do more than really just roll his hips against Dan’s tightness. 

Dan pushes his cock to rub against Lucifer’s hard abs, and he rubs back, breathing harder and faster, but without any rush to get to the end.

Lucifer is fully inside him, hot and hard skin-inside-skin dragging along a very sweet spot. They tighten about the same time, their bodies in sync and demanding of each other. 

There’s another moment when he considers asking if he wants to wait, to hold off, but he doesn’t and neither does Lucifer. Neither change up the pace, but get closer all the same. Lucifer grips Dan, his throat exposed beautifully, eyes closed and he’s lost in the motions, in the rhythm, until he comes hard enough for Dan to feel the echo in his ass, setting off his release in a messy surge that doesn’t seem to stop for ages. 

Lips find his again, Lucifer’s ridiculously long and lovely body stretched out over him, chest breathing hard against chest. Five o’clock shadow tucks against his neck, and he runs his hands through Lucifer’s hair again, this time gently, sweat and sticky product clinging between his fingers.

Air starts to become a problem again, but Dan doesn’t care all that much. He can breathe later. Instead, he pulls Lucifer’s frame to his, as tightly as he can manage with limp muscles, in a full body hug. 

A very dirty hug, but still.

Lucifer shifts his weight, sliding to the side once more and holding him. He opens his mouth as if to comment, but decides not to, just meeting Dan’s eyes and simply being. 

He  broke  the sweet silence as the world invaded again. “That was nice, love.”

The Devilish grin has started to come back. Maybe the world isn’t ending after all. Dan hopes not. He's peppered with new, distracting kisses. Lucifer finally pulls away with palpable reluctance. “I suppose it wouldn’t do for your spawn to find us this way. All good things and all that.”

_ Or maybe the world actually is ending. Ugh.  _ “Do they? Do all good things have to come to an end?”

“Oh,  _ now _ you want to talk about eternity? Perhaps they all have to come to a close.  _ Ending _ sounds so  _ final. _ "

"Is there a better word?"

"When humans pass, many leave behind a legacy. As you will. As Chloe and eventually, your offspring will - and I'm not even talking about progeny, but the things you do with your life. That doesn’t mean you haven’t existed, just because it ends."

Dan  leaned  away to grab a few moist wipes for them from the side table. Their skin is still resistant to the separating of their bodies, sticking. “So that’s the price of living?”

“It would seem so. But it makes our time all that more precious. You’re all precious to me.”

“Just because you’re immortal doesn’t mean you get to corner the market on ‘forever’, you know. You have to come find us after we get old and die. You better, anyway.”

“What makes you think Dad will let me visit you?”

“You have seen Chloe when she wants something, right? At least I get to come along for what she decides to do."

He gets a warm, relaxed smile in response, like anything is possible again, “I do believe you have seen it as well, my love.”

Dan cleans them up, wiping away the mess as he’s done many times before and will again. Oddly, it gave him a thought. “Taking and giving.”

“Hmm?”

“Like the waves of the oceans. Coming and going. We give ourselves to each other. Maybe it’s a cycle and doesn’t really end.”  _ Like donuts,  _ his brain supplied unhelpfully. Dan shook his head.  _ Or maybe rings. _

Lucifer  gave  him a softer, slightly sad look. “The circle of life? Trust me, love, it does end. I was there at the beginning of humanity. I'll likely see it end as well."

Dan’s fingers  roamed  his lover’s body, his clean lines, his hills and valleys. “Well, if that’s true, you’re still ours until the end.” Their lips meet one more time, connecting. 

“Daniel, are you proposing?”

“Maybe. I don’t have a great track record. Plus your Dad might kill me for doing it before Chloe.”

“I don’t have  _ any _ track record, so there’s that.”

“We can make a new one.”

“We can at that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, apologies to you amazing people who leave comments, I know I'm atrocious at responding but I do read them, so please know they are welcomed and appreciated. Once I slip behind I have to fight my anxiety to catch up 
> 
> Second, I'm working on two fairly huge fics at the same time because my brain fucking hates me. One is for the Deckerstar Big Bang 2019 and I can't post it before Sept 1st, but it's going to be a doozy. My artist is fabulous and I can't wait to post everything. The other is complicated and I'm dumb.
> 
> Third, I have more surgery coming in July. Woohoo. What I don't have is cancer, so actually woohoo, but also fuck my life and fuck American healthcare. Jesus. 
> 
> Anyway I love you all, seriously.


End file.
